Protocols often define ways in which computing devices connect to each other and to a network using Voice over IP (“VoIP”). Session Initiation Protocol (“SIP”) is a popular VoIP protocol that allows a user to communicate with one or more other users via the Internet. SIP cans placed over a broadband Internet connection are often of digital quality and usually provide features, such as voicemail and email, that are not available through traditional telephone calling methods.
Methods of communicating between two or more SIP phones and two or more computers are known in the art. These methods usually involve the flow of real-time transfer protocol (“RTP”) media, such as audio data, between two devices without the use of an intermediary. This communication is possible because both devices are configured to use RTP. However, if this is not possible, service providers may encounter difficulties in establishing communication between two or more devices.